


Fly

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: Flight Log Departure [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, angel au, birthday fic, fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Both Jinyoung and Youngjae were sure they would never be able to fly, but things change.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3 I hope you like this fic. I combined all the things I know you like: Angels, 2young and of course a bit of crack. Have a great day~

 “Come on Youngjae.” Bambam urged the dark haired male next to him whose feet were firmly planted in the clouds (because screw elementary school science).

“Look how easy it is.” Yugyeom repeated for what was possibly the hundredth time in the past hour as he hovere, his wings brushing the ground.

Jinyoung stared out of the window wistfully watching as the 2 maknaes attempted to persuade Youngjae to take a leap of faith, quite literally in this case. He knew if he stepped out, the conversation would instantly come to a halt. He considered going through with it, especially seeing the uncomfortable look on his boyfriend’s face but decided against it, Youngjae had to learn how to fly someday.

Jinyoung stared into the full-length mirror rubbing his hands over his shoulder blades where his wings should have been. He laughed bitterly as he stared at the lack of grandiose wings that everyone else had. Every time he looked into the mirror there would be a spark of hope in the corner of his mind. No matter how cynical and realistic 21 years on the planet had made him that little spark of hope that someday he would look into the mirror to see even a hint of the desired appendage refused to die.

When they had first started GOT7 there had been a lot of speculation about Jinyoung’s lack of wings. How? Why? When? Some of the more ridiculous theories had made Jinyoung want to laugh and cry simultaneously but he held it in because as Jaebum had told him from Day1, it was good for publicity. The elder wasn’t wrong, though they had a plethora of fans who appreciated their music, dance and (Jinyoung would unashamedly admit) their visuals, they also received a large amount of attention and appreciation from members and supporters of Wingless Community. Though it sometimes made Jinyoung feel like a handicapped person (which he technically was by angel terms but still, he didn’t want to reminded of that every second of every day) he figured it was all good in the long term.

Technically he wasn’t the only member who couldn’t fly. Despite his magnificent powder blue tinted wings, Youngjae’s feet had never left the ground either.

At first the others had found it cute that Youngjae had never flown before but after a while it had become concern, because flying was the equivalent of an endorphin high for angels, for most it was essential. 

Jinyoung remembered the night Jaebum had called a meeting to discuss it. Even though no had brought it up then, the leader had pulled Jinyoung aside after the meeting and suggested what everyone had been thinking.

_“Do you think Youngjae doesn’t fly because he feels guilty that he has wings and you don’t?”_

“Was he holding his boyfriend back?” the question had plagued Jinyoung’s mind ever since Jaebum had brought it up. He knew the right thing to do would be to talk to Youngjae and tell him not to feel guilty but he couldn’t...becuase it wasn’t true.

Jinyoung’s dark train of thought was broken by the sight of boyfriend rushing into the room his sunshine grin present on his face.

“Hey, you’ll never believe it!” Youngjae said excitedly.

“Did you fly?” Jinyoung asked instantly.

Youngjae’s face fell, “No, not yet.”

Jinyoung instantly felt guilty for causing that frown and attempted to bring the conversation to the original track Youngjae had intended. “What were you so excited about?” He asked with a warm smile, trying to return Youngjae to hi earlier high spirits.

Youngjae’s eyes lit up. “Guess what I found.” he declared triumphantly as he smacked down a flyer onto the dining table.

Jinyoung’s eyes ran over the flyer

_‘JYP Wing Removal and Attachment Facility._

_Surgery less than 24 hours._

_Awarded in 2016 as the Most Efficient Wing Clinic by AllWingPop’_

Jinyoung sighed wistfully. “Youngjae, I’ve seen this before but the surgery is incredibly expensive. Even if I saved all the money from our gigs I still wouldn’t be able to afford it.”

Yougnjae’s grin stretched wider as if he had been anticipating Jinyoung’s response. “That’s the best part..I called up the office and they offered to do it for free for you...” Youngjae paused, as Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Under one condition.” Youngjae finished.

The colour drained out of his Jinyoung’s cheeks. _‘Of course, there’s always a catch.’_ He thought bitterly to himself.

“We sign under their label.” Youngjae declared, unable to keep it in any longer.

Jinyoung sputtered “Wh-what. JYP Entertainment wants to sign us.” He said in a rush as if the words would be untrue if they didn’t leave his mouth as fast as possible.

Youngjae nodded. “Apparently they called Jaebum-hyung a month ago but he thought it was a prank and hung up...”  he paused to take a deep breath.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, trust Jaebum to do something like that.

Youngjae continued “But that only made them want us even more..that’s why the offered the wing surgery as a compromise, it’s like we’re the ones doing them a favour.” Youngjae said gleefully.

“And the others were okay with this?” Jinyoung asked slowly. If JYP Entertainment was really willing to do them favours like Youngjae had suggested, wouldn’t the others want something that they could all benefit from rather than something so selfish on Jinyoung’s part?

Youngjae rolled his eyes “Of course they are. Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson are already playing rock paper scissors to decide who gets to teach you.”

Jinyoung shook his head. He felt stupid for even thinking that his bandmates would react any differently.

“So..” Youngjae said slowly, a teasing note in his voice as he traced his fingers lightly over Jinyoung’s forearm. “Am I the bet boyfriend ever or am I _the best_ boyfriend ever?” he said looking at Jinyoung, a rare smirk tugging at his lips.

Usually Jinyoung was a pretty eloquent person, he had always been able to put his emotions into words, but this was an exception. Instead of speaking, he surged forward, pressing his lips to Youngjae’s, attempting to convey his gratitude to his boyfriend.

And as Youngjae kissed him back softly, Jinyoung could almost hear the unspoken promise from the younger.

_We’re going to fly~_


End file.
